


Before We Kiss

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Community: spnkink_meme, Gentle Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Taboo, Top Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink-meme prompt; Dean/Sam, Brother Sex, incest kink.





	Before We Kiss

Dean loves Sam…In all the appropriate ‘I’m gonna look after you because you are my brother’ and mischievously inappropriate ‘I’m gonna fuck you hard and make you bite the pillow’ ways. He can whisper sweetness to make Sam’s heart skip a beat, or give him a seductively, smug smile that makes him blush rosy red, knowing Dean is thinking all sorts of filthy wet dreams. His fingers can tickle Sam sides to make him giggle; or clamp down on his hips and leave bruises that will last for days afterwards. 

He loves driving Sam wild, like now, when he has his baby brother nude, handcuffed to the bed, squirming with the vibrator inserted between his legs. Dean is there, warm, wet mouth hovering over Sam’s aching cock, a promise of what is to come. Sam whines, feeling the vibrator pulse within, and he can feel his brother smile against his skin, Dean’s lips barely brushing over the tip of his weeping cock. 

When the toy vibrates at the highest intensity, right as Dean’s lips seal over the head of his throbbing dick, Sam nearly blacks out. He is making these loud, whimpering, mewls and strangled moans as a pleasure zips up his spine and through his body, tingles warming between his thighs as Deans tongue swirls through the weeping slit. 

The air between them seems to disappear and Sam is left gasping, feeling flush and fevered and sweaty like he'd just ran a marathon. Dean can hear his brother whimpering, Sam nearly weeps with desperation, his balls swollen and throbbing, needing to come as Dean takes him into his mouth, swallows it down to the root easily; face pressed into Sam’s groin, wiry hairs tickling his nose. Sam shivers, his moans became increasingly louder, more desperate, as the vibrator was pressed hard against his sweet spot, his eyes squeezed shut, deep, huffing breaths rocking his body as he came screams Deans name. 

It was one thing to fantasize about his brother. It was a different thing to act upon those desires. He should be ashamed, and yet he cannot because long ago, when they first started down this road, Sam was the first one to make the move; he came to Dean in the night, desperately wanting, a lustful moan pouring from his lips as he grabbed Dean by his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Dean should have sent Sam back to his room...not to his bed. He wanted his brother as deeply as Sam craved him. How could he shut out the only love he knew? He could see the desire and lust shimmering in Sam’s eyes, and his own body was flushed with need, his mind was clouded from judgment. Dean let his gaze roam down the nearly-nude, beautifully lean body spread out on his bed, barely covered by the thread bare cloth sheet. He was only human and with such a beautiful offering gifted to him, Dean could not deny his brother. 

He leaned forward and kissed Sam’s neck, little tender grateful kisses as he brushed a soothing hand up and down his spine. His brother was shaking and tingling all over, moaning his name and begging for anything Dean would give him, and Dean smiled mischievously, one hand slipping down between them until it touched between Sam’s thighs, gives the hard flesh a feathery light caress, teasing his brother. Sam squirms, whimpering low in his throat as ruby red lips kiss him; in their minds, they knew their love was sinful, but their hearts knew better, and with the uncontrollable urge burning in their bodies, the brothers give in, desiring to spend night after night in skin and sweat, forbid pleasure and passion. 

Tonight, they are joined by body, and heart, and he rocks his hips in frenzy, thrusting into the soul that brings him to light with pleasure. They clutch each other in tight embraces, Deans hands gripping Sam’s hips so hard he knows his nails will leave marks on his skin. His heart hammers in his chest while his skin burns like a blue flame. He forgets how to breathe, gasping like he couldn't get enough air with the feel of his brother’s body caressing his own. He begins to thrust faster, feels Sam’s arms wrap around his waist, his nails digging into Deans shoulders to leave crescent marks upon his freckled skin. 

Electric sparkles of pleasure dance in her belly, he throws his head back in ecstasy, his glassy eyes blazing with fire as his hands curved around the jut of Sam’s hips. When he tastes the sweetness of his brother’s skin on his tongue and feels the tingling touch of warmth dancing on his fingertips when his hands caress Sam in all the wrong ways a brother should never touch their sibling. 

True, Dean knows how wrong his relationship with Sam is, and yet the taboo gets him so hard, mostly when Sam crawls into bed with him each night and palms his cheeks with a loving tenderness to pull in him into a kiss, Dean doesn’t turn away, not then, and certainly not when the hot summer nights smothers the life out of his racing heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/55572.html?thread=15105044#t15105044)


End file.
